pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyatt's Munna
Munna is a Pokémon owned by Wyatt, and previously by Professor Burnet. It is Wyatt's nineteenth confirmed Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Dawn With Professor Burnet In Fighting Some ZZZ's, Munna appeared when it made itself visible in the Dream World, attached to Burnet's head. Munna eating her dreams while in the Dream World is how she kept record of all the events that occurred there. In From Bad Dreams to Living Nightmare, Munna attempted to help battle nightmare induced Unown, but fails. In Crisis in the Dream World!, Munna appears before coming off Burnet's head so she can return to the real world to obtain a Dream Ball. Pokémon Tales: Orre Sometime after An Alola Mystery: The Lost Treasure Part 2, Professor Burnet finishes her dream research and gives Munna to Wyatt to hold onto. Pokémon Tales: N With Wyatt In Meltan Hearts and Taking Names, Munna is seen as Wyatt's partner Pokémon. In a tournament, Wyatt used Munna to battle Rosa's Ditto transformed into Ditto. The two used Hypnosis till one of the others fell asleep, in this case was Wyatt himself. In Vs. Elgyem, Munna used its ability to eat dreams to reveal the dreams of Ian's Victini, which were of its home at Liberty Garden. Once there, Munna detected an ambush and assisted in fighting off Team Plasma Grunts. In Vs. Gurdurr, Munna detected something wrong on Narrow Street, Wyatt revealing its ability to be Forewarn. It helped fend off Construction Workers' Pokémon, and put a receptionist to sleep when they went to Game Freak HQ. In Vs. Venipede, Munna sensed imminent danger with its Forewarn ability. When this danger came in the form of hundreds of Venipede in Castelia City, it used Telekinesis to help keep them away then later get them into a Sweet Scent aroma. In Vs. Leavanny, Munna's Forewarn ability alerted it to Victini's return. It went off to find it and bring it back to Ian. In Vs. Emolga, Munna was used to battle Cilan's Dwebble in the Don Battle Tournament. Despite some good combos it is defeated easily. In Vs. Audino, Munna used its Forewarn ability to alert the group of more injured Pokémon. In Vs. Tirtouga, Munna used Hypnosis to put Wyatt and Tirtouga to sleep, which allowed Wyatt to identify the taste of Tirtouga's preferred food. It later battled Tirtouga, eventually putting it asleep and allowing Wyatt to capture it. In Vs. Beheeyem, Munna assisted fight off Darach's Beheeyem by making Tirtouga float. When they invaded Caitlin's Dream Infected mansion, Munna learned Nightmare to counter the dream energy. This eventually helped to wake Caitlin up and free her from the dream energy. Wyatt gives Munna back to Professor Burnet to help her remove the dream energy from the mansion. In Race Against Time, Munna is reunited with Wyatt briefly though returns with Burnet. It is used along with Fennel's Munna and Musharna then Rosa's Ditto to use dream mist to create a portable dream world realm. This was to help Omni-Steve go home. This energy is controlled by Eon and Munna is controlled by him. It helps Burnet fight Omni-Steve as he intrudes in his castle, and is defeated by Steve's Heliolisk. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Guys Weekend Gone Wild, Munna put the attacking Paka, Uji and their Pokémon to sleep. It later woke Wyatt up and showed them Meowth's dream. It later assisted in battling a roomful of aristocrats. It is defeated by the Dealer's Mimikyu. In How Team Rocket Stole Christmas, Munna uses its Forewarn ability to warn about Team Rocket stealing their Pokémon and their attack on Santa. It teams up with Rosa's Slugma to battle Joe's Butterfree, helping to defeat it. It puts Sirfetch'd to sleep and saves Santa from a fall. Known Moves References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Wyatt's Pokemon (PT)